1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a ladder stabilizing device for attachment to a structure, such as a building, residential home, or the like, for stabilizing the upper end portion of a ladder and preventing damage to structure fascia when the ladder is leaned against the structure for support.
2. Background Art
To perform work on upper out-of-reach surfaces of structures, it is typical to position a ladder against or near the structure to gain access to work surfaces. Roofs of residential homes and other buildings are often inaccessible by stepladders or other means, requiring a ladder to be leaned against the side of the structure for a degree of support that allows the user to climb the ladder and gain access to upper portions of the structure. When supporting ladders against structures, a problem is often encountered when the structure incorporates eaves troughs or rain gutters near the eave of the roof. If the ladder is placed directly against the eaves trough or other rain guttering apparatus, damage or deformity can result due to the relatively weak material, such as aluminum or vinyl, that these apparatuses are typically made from. A further difficulty encountered in leaning the upper end portion of a ladder against such an apparatus is that the apparatus does not provide sufficient support and presents potential safety problems. In addition to damaging eaves troughs, a ladder leaned against a structure can tear roof shingles, break clay roof tiles, deform tin roofs, bend siding, damage stucco, or scratch other types of surface features of a structure. This damage results from the force of the ladder resting against the structure, as well as from the force of the user""s weight when climbing upon the ladder. Additionally, ladders that are leaned against a structure tend to shift from side to side, causing the user to feel insecure. The ladder may also translate laterally to such an extent that it falls to one side or the other.
Ladder rail and ladder rung stabilizing devices for securing an upper end portion of a ladder to a structure against which the ladder is leaned are described in patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,291 to McPherson, entitled Ladder Accessory; U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,632 to Brown, entitled Ladder Support; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,071 to Stennett, entitled Gutter Protecting Ladder Attachment; U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,249 to Gibson, entitled Gutter Bridging Ladder Attachment; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,498 to Miller, entitled Gutter Guard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,163 to Kent, Sr. et al., entitled Ladder Support; U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,191 to Flores, entitled Ladder Support System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,100 to DeLeon et al., entitled Ladder Mount and Gutter Saver, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,774 to Cothern, entitled Ladder Stabilizing Assembly.
The devices disclosed in these patents are presumably adequate for the specific purposes for which they were designed; however, further improvements are needed. Many of the prior art ladder support devices are unduly awkward and cumbersome. Installing these devices is complex and time-consuming. Several of these devices require being directly affixed to the ladder rails or rungs, rather than providing a simple leaning surface for the ladder. Further, these prior art devices are not flexible for attachment to a variety of structures. A simple, flexible ladder stabilizer is needed that can be firmly secured to a variety of structures, that can protect surface features of the structure and avoid contact with rain guttering apparatuses. The stabilizer should also prevent excessive lateral motion of the ladder to improve ladder safety. An ideal ladder stabilizer would not require attachment to the ladder rails or rungs. Such a ladder stabilizer would be simple, without cumbersome moving parts, easy to manufacture, and inexpensive.
The present invention is a ladder stabilizer for supporting a ladder against a structure and for protecting the structure from damage or deformity due to the ladder being supported by the structure. In a first embodiment, the ladder stabilizer comprises two lateral translation stops that prevent lateral movement of the ladder rails; a support bar affixed to and extending between the two stops for supporting an end of the ladder; and square mounting brackets for mounting the stops and support bar either directly and flush against a structure surface or to optional U-shaped rain gutter brackets if the structure has rain gutters. The U-shaped brackets fit around, either over or under, the rain gutter to avoid damaging or deforming the rain gutter when attaching the ladder stabilizer to a structure. In a second embodiment of the invention, two support legs are bent at two angles in two locations to create an attachment portion that is attached to the roof of a structure; a ramped portion for extending upward and away from the roof eave; and a stop portion for preventing excessive lateral movement of the ladder. A transverse support bar is affixed to and extends between the left and rights stops of the two support legs and is used to support an upper end of the ladder to be leaned against a structure.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a flexible and highly stable device that prevents destructive contact between a ladder and a structure, prevents excessive lateral motion of the ladder, and provides support for the ladder from the structure.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a ladder stabilizing device that does not require special means of attachment to the ladder rails or rungs.
Yet another primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple ladder stabilizing device that can be readily altered to be secured flush to structure fascia, over rain guttering, or under rain guttering.
Still another primary object of the present invention is to provide a ladder stabilizing device that is comprised of a minimal number of parts, is easily installed, easily manufactured, and inexpensive.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that optional U-shaped rain gutter brackets can be removed from the ladder stabilizing device if the structure does not contain a rain gutter.
Another primary advantage of the present invention is that the optional U-shaped rain gutter brackets can be attached to the ladder stabilizer to fit either over or under the rain gutter of a structure.
Yet another primary advantage of the present invention is that the surface features of a structure are protected from damage or deformity when a ladder is supported against the structure.
Still another primary advantage of the present invention is that the ladder is supported in a stable vertical position and is prevented from excessive lateral movement by stops on the ladder stabilizer.
Still yet another primary advantage of the present invention is that it is simple, is comprised of a minimal number of parts, is easily manufactured, is relatively inexpensive, and is efficiently installed on a structure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.